Memories
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: song fic about sasuke and sakura and there memories.i dont own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

disclamer i dont own naruto or any body in this story but i own this story

Sakura and sasuke will split one of my favirote songs to express there fellings so hope you like it.

--

Memories

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And im home bond

Sakura was walking down the road heading towards the traing grounds.its been two years sine Sasukes been gone and hes on her mind.She was traing with naruto today,But Naruto hasnt been as defenceive since he got with Hinata.

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

After training Sakura went home and sat on her bed remembering the old team seven.Naruto,Sasuke,And herself all on missions together.The time they faught Zabuza when Sasuke almost (or at least sakura thought he did) died,Or the time they had the bell exersize Sakura never knew much about the uchihas past but that it was filled with pain.

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

Sakura thought about what he looked like now.Did he have the same look? Attitude?

Hair? She drifted into deep sleep.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

"Sasuke-kun",Sakura screamed.

"What do you want Sakura?",Asked an irritable

Sasuke.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something later."

"No."

"Oh well mabie another time then.",A dissipointed twelve year old Sakura said.

Its times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

Then Sakura drempt about the day Sasuke left the day she confessed her true fellings for him.The day he told her to get over him and move on. But Sasuke didnt leave with out telling Sakura "Thank you" before knocking her out and leaving her on the park bench.

--

(sasukes turn for the other half of the song he will be a little ooc so its to warn you but i like making sasuke out of charator)

'Cause everythings so wrong

And I dont belong

Living in your

Precious memories

Sasuke finished a day of training with Orochimaru and kabuto.He colasped onto his bed and thought of his old team, Kakashi-sinsie, Naruto , And of course his cherry blossem Sakura.

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

Sasuke fell asleep out of exhaustion dreaming about his academy days. A pink haired girl walked into the class room catching the young uchihas eye.Her emrald green eyes shown bright as the sun but sasuke was to proud to admit he thought she was hot.He was eleven at the time.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

Sasuke thought about the chunin exams how Sakura protected him and Naruto ,till Lee came along to protect her.Sakura risked her life for them was willing to sacrafice herself for there sake.And how Sakura wanted to tell the sponcers about his cursed seal only to help him but he told her not to.

And I,I

Don't want to let you know

I,I

Drown in your memory

I,I

Dont want to let this go

I,I

Dont...

"Sasuke-kun!",A young pink haired girl yelled running towards him.

"What do you want Sakura?",Sasuke asked irritated.

"Do you want to get somthing to eat with me?"

"No."

"Oh ok."

"Sakura-chan!",Naruto came rushing up to her," Will you go out with me?"

"No Naruto.",Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Because baka im busy."

"But Sakura-chan!",Naruto cried.

Sakura looked at him evilly and punched him in the face"I said im busy!"

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Sasuke chucked in his sleep thinking about them.Then his dreams brought him to Kakashi-sensei, his onex eyed Sharingan holding teacher who was always late to everything.

"Kakashi-sensei's late.",Sakura pouted.

"Hes always late.",Replyed Naruto bluntly.

"Yo!",Kakashi said poofing up behind them.

"Your late!",Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"A hot girl stoped me and asked me directions so I showed her around town instead."

"Liar!",The two yelled agion.

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

Sasuke thought about that night in the park when Sakura confessed her love for him the day he told her to move on,He said thank you before knocking her out leaving her on a park bench.

--

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder...

Sakura sat up in bed and stared out her window wishing, hoping, praying that her love was still alive and compleating his life long mission.

--

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

Sasuke was staring out his window at the midnite sky admirering the same star sakura was in kahona.Sakura was admirering the brightest star in the sky a tear rolled down her cheak.Back in sound Sasuke sighed and closed his window and laied down in bed staring at the cealing.Sakura closed the blinds and floped down on her bed looking at the wall.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight.

Sakura yawned closing her eyes wispering these last few words before sleep took over."Good night sasuke."

Sasukes eyes slipped closed as he said his finail words for the night,"Good night sakura."

Before they drifted into sleep the two said three finail words."I love you."

--

I finished it and it only took me three days this story came to me after finding the lyrics to one of my favirote songs. so hope you liked it R&R thanks.


	2. revised

disclamer i dont own naruto or any body in this story but i own this story

Sakura and Sasuke will split one of my favorite songs to express there felling so hope you like it.

--

Memories

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And im home bond

Sakura was walking down the road heading towards the training been two years sine Sasukes been gone and hes on her was training with Naruto today,But Naruto hasn't been as defensive since he got with Hinata.

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

After training Sakura went home and sat on her bed remembering the old team ,Sasuke,And herself all on missions time they fought Zabuza when Sasuke almost (or at least sakura thought he did) died,Or the time they had the bell exercise Sakura never knew much about the uchihas past but that it was filled with pain.

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

Sakura thought about what he looked like he have the same look? Attitude?

Hair? She drifted into deep sleep.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

"Sasuke-kun",Sakura screamed.

"What do you want Sakura?",Asked an irritable

Sasuke.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something later."

"No."

"Oh well maybe another time then.",A disappointed twelve year old Sakura said.

Its times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

Then Sakura dreamed about the day Sasuke left the day she confessed her true felling for day he told her to get over him and move on. But Sasuke didn't leave with out telling Sakura "Thank you" before knocking her out and leaving her on the park bench.

--

(Sasukes turn for the other half of the song he will be a little ooc so its to warn you but i like making sasuke out of character)

'Cause everythings so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memories

Sasuke finished a day of training with Orochimaru and clasped onto his bed and thought of his old team, Kakashi-sinsie, Naruto , And of course his cherry blossom Sakura.

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

Sasuke fell asleep out of exhaustion dreaming about his academy days. A pink haired girl walked into the class room catching the young uchihas emerald green eyes shown bright as the sun but sasuke was to proud to admit he thought she was was eleven at the time.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

Sasuke thought about the chunin exams how Sakura protected him and Naruto ,till Lee came along to protect risked her life for them was willing to sacrifice herself for there how Sakura wanted to tell the sponsors about his cursed seal only to help him but he told her not to.

And I,I

Don't want to let you know

I,I

Drown in your memory

I,I

Dont want to let this go

I,I

Dont...

"Sasuke-kun!",A young pink haired girl yelled running towards him.

"What do you want Sakura?",Sasuke asked irritated.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?"

"No."

"Oh ok."

"Sakura-chan!",Naruto came rushing up to her," Will you go out with me?"

"No Naruto.",Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Because baka im busy."

"But Sakura-chan!",Naruto cried.

Sakura looked at him evilly and punched him in the face"I said im busy!"

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Sasuke chucked in his sleep thinking about his dreams brought him to Kakashi-sensei, his onyx eyed Sharingan holding teacher who was always late to everything.

"Kakashi-sensei's late.",Sakura pouted.

"Hes always late.",Replayed Naruto bluntly.

"Yo!",Kakashi said poofing up behind them.

"Your late!",Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"A hot girl stopped me and asked me directions so I showed her around town instead."

"Liar!",The two yelled again.

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

Sasuke thought about that night in the park when Sakura confessed her love for him the day he told her to move on,He said thank you before knocking her out leaving her on a park bench.

--

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder...

Sakura sat up in bed and stared out her window wishing, hoping, praying that her love was still alive and compleating his life long mission.

--

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

Sasuke was staring out his window at the midnight sky admiring the same star sakura was in was admiring the brightest star in the sky a tear rolled down her in sound Sasuke sighed and closed his window and laid down in bed staring at the closed the blinds and flopped down on her bed looking at the wall.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight.

Sakura yawned closing her eyes whispering these last few words before sleep took over."Good night sasuke."

Sasukes eyes slipped closed as he said his finial words for the night,"Good night sakura."

Before they drifted into sleep the two said three finial words."I love you."

--

I finished it and it only took me three days this story came to me after finding the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. so hope you liked it R&R thanks.


End file.
